While in general it is desirable, and sometimes even required, that in most buildings the room doors swing only one way, usually inward, there are many instances when it is desirable and even mandatory to be able to convert a single swing door at least temporarily into a double swing door. A typical example is in the case of toilet doors in a hospital or in a public building in which generally, for ambulatory cases, the doors need only swing one way, preferrably inward, yet should be made to accommodate nonambulatory cases, such as wheelchair patients, by having the doors possible to swing outward. This is to make it easier for a wheelchair patient to gain access to the room and manipulate the wheelchair. There are doors which have mechanical stops along the door frame which, when desired to convert to a double swing door, are pushed back with one hand and the door swung outward. These are generally awkward to operate especially by wheelchair patients and, in the case of the elderly, might be difficult to operate. Other devices for converting to double swing action are usually lacking in their ability to maintain the privacy that the party still wants to have after he enters the room. In other words, some of the mechanisms for double swing operation are such that the door can be swung open outwardly even though someone is inside the room.